Brotherly Love
by Mrs. Pig Lover
Summary: A slash story about Dean and Sam Winchester! If you don't like Wincest then dont read it! Oh and it'll have a lot of detailed stuff so if you dont wanna read it then well... dont.


Dean stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. His eyes scanned the hotel room to see his brother, Sam, pacing. Dean blinked a couple times and walked over to the closet.

"Sam." Dean said, "What's a matter?" He asked, worrying about his brother, with everything going on, something bad could happen at any moment.

Sam hesitated and looked at his brother but then flinched and looked away, "Nothing." He said and stared down at the ground, "I'm gonna go see if I can find a case to work on.

Dean scoffed, and put on some clothes, and then followed him, "Sam, I know you, something up. What's wrong?" He asked.

Sam blinked, his looked almost as if he was in pain, as if he was having an argument with himself. Sam let out a deep breath and took a couple step forward towards her brother and kissed him passionately.

Dean flinched, he wanted to pull away but then for a second he kissed him back and then stood there for about 5 seconds making out, there warm lips against each other until Dean pulled away.

"What the hell Sam? I'm not gay and neither are you! And were brothers!" He said, pushing his brother away form him. "What were you thinking?"

Sam hesitated, "I-I don't know..." He said and turned away but then stopped, looking at Dean and inched closer to him, "You kissed back." He whispered and brought his lips closer to go brothers.

"No Sam..." He said back to his brother, but he didn't move at all.

"Just... Relax Dean." Sam whispered and kissed his brother.

Sam and Dean made out for a second and then Deans hand slowly began unbuttoning his shirt brothers shirt, he didnt realize till just now how often his brother wore button down shirt. Sam smiled and began kissing his brothers neck as Dean unbuttoned his shirt. Dean moaned at Sam's lips on his ski and and Dean quickly finished unbuttoning his brothers shirt, his hand feeling his brother chest. Dean pushed Sam against the wall, Sam smiling the whole time.

Dean hated how hard he was getting because of his brother, but he really was. Dean kissed Sam's neck lightly and then the top of his chest and then lead a trail of kisses down his chest until he got to his pants. Dean got on his knees and kissed the area right under Sam's belly button, when he looked up at his brother, his brothers eyes were closed and a moan escaped from his lips. Dean hesitated and then pulled Sam's belt off and then pulled Sam's boxers off.

Dean hadn't noticed his brothers hard member until now when he saw it through his boxers. Dean stood up, glaring at his brother slightly, "I'm not sucking your dick." He said.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean, they stood there for a second, kissing furiously, when Dean pulled away they were somehow in the room.

Sam smirked and pushed Dean onto the bed and got over top of him and began kissing him, and then lifted his shirt over his head, pulling it off. Sam slowly began kissing down his chest and then began focusing on his nipple. He slowly began kissing an sucking on Deans nipple.

Dean let out a moan as he laid on his back, his fingers running through Sam's hair. When Sam tried to kiss lower he stopped him, pulling him back to his nipple. Every time he had sex with girls, he made them suck and kiss his nipple, it was just a thing of his. Sam kissed his nipple for a good 3 minutes and then Dean allowed him to slowly began kissing down his chest.

Sam pulled Deans pants off and then boxers and licked up Deans member.

Dean moaned, "Quit teasing." He snapped.

Sam's lips wrapped around Dean's member, making Dean moan, Sam slowly began bobbing, sucking on Dean's dick. Dean gasped, "Sam..." He moaned. San stopped for a second, getting his breath back and then licking it, teasing him again.

Dean flipped Sam over so he was on top, "Ok. Were done with that." He said, he was reaching his climax a couple seconds ago. He pulled Sam's boxers off and then began slowly rubbing there members together, he looked at the comparison, They both had 6 inches.

Sam's eyes rolled back, moaning as Dean was over top of him, rocking back and forth, rubbing there dicks together. Dean smiled and as he did so he began slowly jerking there members off together as he rocked, Dean had to admit that there warm flesh together felt great.

"Dean..." Sam groaned. "Please... Fuck me..."

Dean hesitated, a part of him wanted to but they were brothers, they couldnt. "Sam were bro-"

"Don't..." Sam whispered, his eyes closed, "Please we've gone this far."

Dean sighed and looked in his drawer next to his bed and pulled out a condom, putting it on. He lifted his brothers legs up and looked down at his brother, leaned down and kissed him, then he slowly pushed into Sam.

Sam let out a moan and then a yelp as Dean slowly began pushing Into Sam and then pulling out, keeping a slow but steady beat. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam, Sam's arm wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Dean! It hurts!" Sam gasped in pain as Dean kept at a slow beat.

"Want me to stop?" Dean whispered, staring down at his brother.

"Dean!" Sam moaned. "Oh... Faster." He said.

Dean sighed but then smiled, and went faster. Pushing in and out of Sam... Dean had to admit that it felt good, "Your so tight..." He groaned.

Sam let out another gasp, "Dean!" He screamed, "Oh Dean... Please... Harder Dean... Fuck me." He said.

Dean went as fast as he could, but not as hard. "Sammy..." Dean groaned as he fucked his brother. Dean hated that he liked it, but he did, feeling how tight Sam was, feeling the rubbing on his member, he loved it.

"It... Hurts..." Sam cried out, "Oh Dean! Fuck me!"

Dean went into Sam even harder and faster, he leaned down and kissed his little brothers chest once more as his dick began hitting Sam's prostate.

Sam let out a scream for every time his brother hit his prostate, Dean was showing no mercy as he plowed into him. "Dean!" He screamed, "Oh Dean yes! Fuck my ass dean! Oh yes more!" Sam screamed, his hands were gripping the sheets and his eyes were shut tight, Dean couldnt help getting more turned on seeing his brother in such plain.

Dean smiled and continued at his hard ruthless beat, his hand reaching down and slowly began jerking Sam off. "Does it hurt?" Dean asked.

"Hell yes!" Sam screamed and then moaned in pleasure, "Dean... I'm not gonna last much longer!" He groaned.

Dean leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Last... For me." He said and kept going, his balls hitting against Sam, making a small smacking noise.

"Dean!" Sam screamed one last time and then cummed all over his chest, his legs flopped down, Sam taking deep breath, "Dean... Dean..." He kept moaning.

Dean groaned as he pulled out of Sam, "Good, cause I wasnt gonna last much longer, and I wasnt gonna cum before you." He said, taking the condum off and jerking off, a few minutes later he cummed all over Sam's chest, gasping he fell onto Sam, his head landing on the top of his chest, Sam's hand wrapped around Dean's back and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
